I Can't
by Tohruismyoneechan
Summary: A short Oneshot on the theme I Can't, basically with Sora and Riku...well doing it..


I Can't

"Riku I can't do this!" Sora whined, but he tried -and failed- again. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Come on Sora try again. I know you can do it," Riku encouraged his boyfriend, smirking as he watched Sora struggle.  
Sora tried again and again, each time ending up more and more frustrated.  
Finally he gave up; "Riiiiku!!! I can't do it. Please help me," Sora pouted his lips and gave Riku his puppy dog face. Riku chuckled and got up from the bed, casually walking over towards his cute little boyfriend.

"Sora, you make everything difficult," He laughed again. He brought his arms down and easily pulled the shirt up and over his boyfriend's head, throwing it somewhere across the room and then smirked in triumph at Sora.

"No, Riku, you just make everything easy," He pouted again but it quickly turned to a smile as he pushed his boyfriend back onto his bed, "Come on then, let's get started," Sora whispered seductively. He then jumped on the bed and almost made Riku slip off.

"Whoa there, are you trying to make me fall off before we get things started?"

"Of course," Sora grinned evilly, sucking lightly on Riku's neck. Riku groan in pleasure but then flipped them over to put himself on top.

"Now now, we want to take things slowly," Riku murmured against Sora's cheek. He then moved his mouth to his earlobe sucking and biting on it, then moving towards Sora's mouth kissing him passionately and deepening the kiss only seconds after it started. Their tongues twisting and smoothing over each other making them both moan with each other.

Sora moved his hands up towards Riku's hair running his fingers through it and pulling on it to take his mouth away from Riku's for some air. Gasping and sucking in as much breath as he could until they pushed their faces back together, putting in more force and desperation as things got more heated.

Riku ignored the moan of displeasure as he moved his mouth down to Sora's neck sucking on it and biting it making marks all along his neck. He moved his tongue all over Sora's neck trying to remember the tastes and sounds that were, well, just plain Sora. Riku then moved him tongue down to Sora's nipples tugging and swirling them in his mouth trying to get a pleasured moan out of Sora. 

Sora was hot, sweating, and thoroughly turned on. He moved his hand down Riku's bare, slender, but muscular back. He tried not to give in to temptation, knowing that if he did, Riku would just tease him more for what he wanted. He tried to hold out longer, but when a slick tongue slipped in and out of his belly button, tickling him and pleasuring him. He just couldn't handle it anymore...he gave in.

"Riikuuuu!!" Sora moaned, "I can't hold on much longer, please, please suck me." Riku just stopped his advances and looked up at Sora. Sora whimpered at the loss wishing he'd just let him release, "Please Riku?"

Riku looked at Sora, lusting after the glazed, dilated eyes, heated cheeks, and opened mouth moans. He wanted to fuck him right then and there, but conserved himself; he had to wait for the exact moment to give in.

"Tell me what you want love," Riku murmured against Sora's stomach as he continued to nibble at it.

"You, I want you," Sora panted desperately. He lifted his hips, grinding their groins against each other trying to urge Riku on, to just give in, but Riku wouldn't have that. He bit his bottom lip to keep in his moan and grabbed his lover's hips and pushed t them and held them so they stayed down and away from his painful erection. Sora whined trying to protest against Riku's hands, but failed and whined again.

"To do what, Sora? What do you what me to do?"

"To fuck me! Please Riku, please fuck me," Sora pleaded again trying to push on the hands the restrained him from his target. Riku smirked and then let a breath of relief out. Now was the time to give in, to enjoy the feast that was laid out under him. And enjoy it he shall.

"Your wish is my command," He whispered slowly and seductively, grabbing the bottle of lube in the desk drawer that was at the right bedside. Opening it and knowing where it is, even in the dark from memory. He opened it and slicked his finger with it until he thought fit, then slowly pushed one into Sora's tight entrance.

Sora moaned, finally he though I get what I want. He let out and gasps of pain and then a loud moan as two entered him. Again he moaned when the third came in, he panted just knowing that Riku knew by heart where his sweet spot was and as just torturing him again by not hitting it. Finally the three fingers hit the spot that made white spots appear before Sora's eyes. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips against Riku's hand trying to make his fingers go in deeper.

Riku hit Sora's spot a few times and scissor his fingers around until he thought Sora was stretched enough. He then took his fingers out, much to Sora's distress and got ready to put in something bigger, way bigger. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and completely covered his cock.

Riku looked down at the love of his life and when Sora gave him the nod, his knew he was ready and roughly pushed into his tight entrance. Both of them echoed moans at the force and pleasure of Riku's dick hitting Sora's prostrate. Riku repeatedly kept hitting the same spot pushing Sora over the edge until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Riku, I can't, I can't," Sora breathed out, trying to tell Riku his plead.

"I know Sora baby, I can't either. Just let it out love," Riku whispered softly to Sora, before pressing his mouth against Sora's desperately. With one final thrust, Riku hit Sora's sweet spot again and they both cried out in pleasure and collapsed from the force of it.

Riku looked at Sora and smiled at him sweetly. Sora inturned did the same putting the best smile he could manage on. After a few seconds of content staring they wearily closed their eyes, intertwining their hands together, fllng into pleasant dreams of each other….doing pleasant things.

THE END!!!


End file.
